


How to train your Izuku

by SilvermistTheAngstlord



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is a Good Teacher, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Class 1-A Group Chat (My Hero Academia), Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Dabi is a Todoroki, Fish, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kurogiri is Shirakumo Oboro, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Shinsou Hitoshi is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvermistTheAngstlord/pseuds/SilvermistTheAngstlord
Summary: He would never forget his mother's screams and hot, like boiling water, fire on his skin.Those powerful and fearless creatures that were described in old books were a myth. Until the quirk generations people have never thought that they aren't just a story or a legend.Midoriya Izuku, the owner of incredible and dangerous power has struggles with his quirk, but no matter what he'll become a hero. One his mother would be proud of.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Shinsou Hitoshi, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Shirakumo Oboro & Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 228





	1. Izuku Midoriya: orgins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my first fic! I had the idea for this while watching how to train your dragon and decided to just vibe with it and accidentally created this now, so I hope you enjoy it!

"You guys are all third years now.. it's time you start thinking about your futures." Midoriya wasn't really listening to his teacher as he spoke, more focused on scribbling notes about Mt. Lady's debut earlier that morning.

"I would hand out these future career forms, but I'm assuming you all want to be hero-" before the teacher could finish the entire class erupted into cheers and chaos, showing off their quirks to eachother and generally being noisy teenagers. Izuku buried his head in his arms. He wasn't a big fan of the noise. 

"Yes, you all have wonderful quirks.." their teacher continued once the class had gotten a bit quieter. Midoriya made himself look even smaller. He wished his quirk could be classified as something wonderful, but all it did was bring destruction and pain.

"Sensei! Don't lump me in with these losers!" 

Izuku jumped at the teen's loud yelling as he rambled about how he'd be the only one in the class to get into U.A and become a hero. Izuku was pretty sure he heard Kacchan jump on a table, but he was too busy making himself look as small as possible to actually look.

"I'll even surpass All might and become the best hero out there! Not to mention I'll be one of the richest people in the world!" Kacchan announced. 

"You're also going for U.A, aren't you Midoriya?" Their teacher asked. Midoriya began shaking as the entire class turned their heads to him and started laughing. 

"Midoriya? No way!"

"Good grades alone wont get you into the hero course!"

Midoriya stayed silent and shaking as the class continued insulting him. He was too busy trying to contain his other form and prevent himself from accidentally hurting one of his classmates when an explosion sent him tumbling back, hitting the wall as he sat up and made a small noise of pain. He noticed a few black scales on his hand and immediately forced them to disappear. He has to stay in control.

"COME ON DEKU!" Izuku shivered at the familiar nickname. "Forget the crappy quirks, you're completely quirkless! How the hell do you plan on being a hero?" 

Izuku made no reply, paralyzed in fear as Kacchan loomed over him. "No answer? Stupid Deku. You think you can just "try your best" and you'll be a hero?" Kacchan teased. "Are you seriously going to take the entrance exam just to try?"

Kacchan's insults hurt more than being thrown around by his explosions. Izuku's classmates began muttering to eachother, and their teacher just watched, making no effort to stop the bullying. 

"What can a stupid Deku like you even do?"  
\---------------  
Izuku was definitely in a bad mood once the day ended. All he wanted to do was be home already. He grabbed his hero analysis book and jumped back when another hand pulled it away from him. "You thought we were done here Deku?" Kacchan's Sharp voice hissed. "What's that Bakugo?" One of Kacchan's goons gestured at the notebook.

"Hero analysis for my future #13" Kacchan read out loud and his friends began laughing. Izuku had to tighten his grip on his other form to stop himself from shifting. 

"G-give it back!" Izuku protested, finally speaking for the first time that day with a shaky voice.

"How about.." Kacchan held the notebook in his hands and caused an explosion, burning the notebook. "I do this instead?" 

Kacchan began walking towards the window with Izuku's notebook while smirking. Izuku's nails dug into his palms.

"You know, even the best heroes showed greatness, even as kids." Kacchan said while tossing Izuku's notebook out the window while Izuku watched helplessly. 

Kacchan began walking towards izuku with a scowl. "I'll be the first and only hero from this crappy middle school! First to win the honor to get into UA high!" He announced before grabbing Izuku, his palm digging into the smaller boy's shoulder, smoke rising from activating his quirk.

Izuku was shaking in fear and pain as Kacchan was only a few inches from his face. "So in other words, dont you dare get into UA!" Kacchan threatened, pushing Izuku against a wall and walking towards the exit of the classroom.

Bakugo suddenly turned around to face izuku, who was still on the ground. "You wanna be a hero so badly? Why dont you hope for a quirk in the next life and take a swan dive off the roof!" He taunted.

Izuku felt his teeth sharpen and a few black scales appeared on his hand, luckily not noticed by Bakugo. His expression turned into one of anger, making Bakugo light an explosion in his hand and smirk. "Yeah, what?"

Izuku froze again, making Bakugo chuckle. "That's what I thought." He said as he walked out with his friends.  
\---------------  
Midoriya grabbed his soggy, burnt notebook from the fish that was poking it. "That's not food, stupid." He muttered.

He couldn't wait to get home. 

Izuku remembered the fire spreading around the house, his mother's screams and the tears, the pain, how it scorched his skin and-

Thinking about it, Izuku hadn't had a home in a long time.

He walked slowly under a bridge, his head down and his green curls hiding his expression.

He was too caught up in his thoughts to notice the sound of something emerging from the sewers behind him, until a slimy figure began to absorb him. He tried letting out a scream but it had covered his mouth. He thrashed and struggled against the creature as it blocked his airways. 

He was dying.

He let his grasp release on his other form and felt himself partially transform, his claws now attempting to slash at the monster, his tail thrashing.

Still, his resistance was futile as he felt dark spots cloud his vision. 

He was going to die.

At least, until he heard a deep voice say something and punch the slime creature. 

"I am here."  
\---------------  
All might observed the small green haired child he had just rescued as he held the bottle with the slime monster in his hand. The child had green curly hair and freckles covering his face. But what caught his attention was the boy's claws, tails, and nubs on his back. He slowly knelt down to the boy's level and lightly nudged him. 

"Young man, are you ok?" 

He was greeted by the boy lunging at him, green eyes blazing with fear and panic. Fangs showed from his mouth and he made a noise similar to one an animal would make.

All might quickly dodged the Child's attempt at an attack, and gently grabbed him by his arms and restrained him. The boy made a few hissing and growling sounds before finally calming down. The tail, nubs and claws disappearing like they were never there. All might slowly released him.

The child fell to the ground and his hands covered his face as he made a few more strange noises before turning to all might.  
\---------------  
Izuku turned back to whoever had saved him, his green eyes still glowing with fear. "T-thank you sir.." he managed to whisper.

"It was nothing!" The voice boomed and Izuku's blurry vision finally cleared.

The man in front of him was all might.

OH MY GOD THATS ALL MIGHT HOLY SHITVRSPROJDJDFHFHFJDHFH-

his illegible mumbling was cut off by all might patting his shoulder. "Hey.. what happened back there with your quirk?" The hero asked.

Izuku looked at the ground. "Oh.. I.. I can't really.. " he tried finding the words to tell the hero he lost control. 

"You cant control your quirk very well, can you?" All might finished for him. Izuku nodded.

All might nodded. "B-but.. I want to be a hero." Midoriya whispered.

All might looked a bit surprised and Midoriya continued. "For most of my life.. I tell people I'm quirkless. My quirk.. I cant control it, so I never let it out." Izuku continued. 

"I've been bullied most of my life.. so maybe that's why I think saving people is the coolest thing I can do. I want to save people with a fearless smile!" 

All might was silent and Izuku was too deep in thought to notice the steam blowing from the man.

"But.. with my quirk.. could I ever be a hero? Can someone like me be a hero like you, even with a dangerous quirk?" Izuku looked back up at all might only to see the man now a skinny and sickly version of himself, coughing and cursing under his breath.

"W-WHAT?" Izuku felt his teeth sharpen in panic and quickly pushed his quirk back. "A-all might? What happened to you? Are you some sort of impostor?" 

All might sighed and leaned against the bridge. Izuku eyed him nervously. "I can assure you, I am all mig-" he was cut off by blood dripping from his mouth, causing izuku to make another terrified screech. 

"You know how guys hold in their gut at the pool? It's like that!" All might explained. 

"No way.."

"A fearless smile, huh?" All might pulled his baggy shirt up to reveal a horrible spiderweb of scars. "Five years ago.. an enemy did this to me." 

Izuku let out a terrified whimper at the sight of the scars, wondering what monster could do THAT to the symbol of peace. 

"My respiratory system was nearly destroyed and my stomach was removed." All might continued. "Due to all the surgeries I've wasted away, can only do three hours of hero work a day now." He explained. Izuku looked at his hero with a sympathetic expression. "I-im so sorry." He managed to say. 

"This fight was never made public. I asked it to be that way. Please.. dont go sharing this on social media." All might said in a defeated tone.

Izuku nodded, looking at the ground. "The symbol of peace who saves people with a smile, must never be daunted by evil. The reason I smile, is to stave off the overwhelming pressure and fear I feel." All might sighed and stood up, izuku standing up after him. "A pro should always be ready to risk his life." All might explained. 

"So about your question.. if your quirk hurts yourself and others, I feel it might be too dangerous to be a hero and use it. And not using a quirk is even more dangerous." 

Izuku looked up at all might in horror and sadness. "Young man, it's not wrong to dream, but you have to be realistic." All might placed his hand on Izuku's shoulder and sighed. 

"Oh.."  
\---------------  
"KACCHAN!"

Izuku didn't understand why he started running. He just did. He didnt understand how or why, but he ran towards Kacchan, throwing his bag at the monster and using his claws to try and attack it.

He didnt understand why.

But it turns out, he could be a hero.

All might had offered him his quirk. He said he could be a hero. And if all might believed in him, maybe izuku could be a hero.  
\---------------  
Turns out, being a hero started with 10 months of actual hell.


	2. Hitoshi Shinso: origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitoshi Shinso was five when his parents died.
> 
> It happened when a fight with a villain went wrong, and a few buildings collapsed. One of which was where Hitoshi and his family lived. 
> 
> Hitoshi didnt realize what happened. One moment he was building a puzzle with his dad, and the next..
> 
> Shinso was trapped under the rubble for two hours. Two hours that felt like years to him. 
> 
> Until his new life started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Guess who's back with angsty backstory!
> 
> This chapter covers Shinso's backstory, the entrance exam, and also a small meeting with a certain dragon child.

Hitoshi Shinso was five when his parents died.

It happened when a fight with a villain went wrong, and a few buildings collapsed. One of which was where Hitoshi and his family lived. 

Hitoshi didnt realize what happened. One moment he was building a puzzle with his dad, and the next..

Shinso was trapped under the rubble for two hours. Two hours that felt like years to him. 

He was curled in a ball, barely breathing, until he saw a ray of light and a hand touched his back. Shinso looked up to see the face of a very tired man looking at him. 

Shinso was curled up in the man's arms as he was rescued from the rubble. The man had told him he was a hero named Eraserhead. Shinso liked eraserhead. His scarf was soft. 

"Eraserhead? W-where are my parents?" Shinso asked as the hero gently set him down after asking if Shinso could walk. The hero's face turned into a frown. "I'm sorry Shinso." Was all he said. 

Hitoshi understood. He was old enough to understand. Tears began streaming down his face and he hugged Eraserhead's chest, sobbing.  
\---------------  
Eraserhead had left him with the policemen at the scene, who had told him he'd soon be moving into a new home, with a new family. 

Hitoshi didn't like the policemen. They weren't as nice to him as Eraserhead, who had comforted him and let him wear his scarf for a bit. Hitoshi didnt want a new family. He wanted his mom and dad back.  
\---------------  
Hitoshi had never hated his quirk. His mom had said it was a great quirk. It wasnt like her quirk of altering emotions, or his dad's quirk, but it was special. She promised him he could be a hero with it.

His new foster parents didnt think so. His new mom had hit him when he tried to talk to her. His new dad locked him in the closet. His mom had given him a muzzle, like he was an animal. Hitoshi was certainly no animal, and he refused to wear the muzzle. 

So his new mom had hit him until he wore it without arguing. He couldn't fight back. She froze him with her quirk. He was defenseless. 

He didnt like this new family.  
\---------------  
Hitoshi was frozen in place, and it sure wasnt because of his foster mother's quirk. 

"And why aren't you wearing your muzzle?" Her sharp voice made him flinch, already expecting some sort of punishment. 

"I-im so sorry, I forgot a-"

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SPEAKING TO ME?"

Shinso felt paralyzed. He couldn't breath. He wasnt sure if this was his foster mother's quirk or just his fear of the woman.

His foster mother sighed. "Put on your muzzle and stay in your room. No dinner today." She said in a way too calm tone.

Hitoshi nodded and grabbed the muzzle from his bag before running to his room.  
\---------------  
Shinso walked anxiously towards the UA gate. The written portion of the exam had been pretty easy, and he had also applied to general Studies. His parents didnt know he was here. All they knew is that Shinso was going to apply for general Studies. Even that had been after a lecture about how he shouldn't DARE try and become a hero.

And a few new bruises.

He looked down at the ground anxiously as he walked towards where he'd be having the practical exam for the hero course.  
\---------------  
Izuku could still taste All might's apple shampoo hair as he walked into the gates of UA for the practical exam. He could do this. He'll use OFA and he'll do this. He will be a hero.

"Get out of my way before I set you on fire" 

"K-kacchan!" Izuku stumbled back and tripped, falling on the ground as Bakugo walked away.

Izuku grit his teeth, that were becoming sharper now. Oh no oh no oh NO-

"Hey, need a little help?" A hand extended to him and izuku grabbed up, standing up. 

"You ok?" The kid who had helped him up asked. "Y-yeah.. it's just.. "

"woah! Your teeth are sharp!" The boy exclaimed. "Y-yeah.." izuku anxiously looked at the black haired boy. 

"Its fine, mine are too! Sharp teeth are manly" The black haired kid smiled, showing his sharp teeth. "My name's Kirishima Eijiro." 

"Midoriya izuku. Thanks for your help." Izuku smiled lightly.

"It was nothing!" Kirishima rubbed the back of his head. "Well, good luck!" Kirishima said before running towards the entrance.

Izuku smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.  
\---------------  
WHY DID I THINK THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA?

Shinso was frozen in shock as he dodged one of the many robots that the others were easily tearing apart. Adrenaline was pulsing through him and his heart beat so loud Shinso was surprised nobody else could hear it.

He stood paralyzed as he watched a boy with engines on his legs run past him and destroy a robot, muttering how many points he had.

How many points did Shinso have? Zero.

He ran away from the fighting and managed to stop to catch his breath. He understood that the exam was only for flashy quirks. Something he didnt have. All he had was a villain's quirk that only works on humans. He contemplated just staying in the alley. Theres no way he'd be able to get enough points. 

But would I be a hero if I didnt even try?

He saw a shard of one of the robots and picked it up. It was sharp. Sharp enough to be used as a weapon. His quirk would be of no use here, but he can still do this. He has to.

He gritted his teeth with determination and ran through the city to look for robots. He was running past a laser one of the examinees had fired when the ground shook and he nearly stumbled forwards.

And that's when he saw it.

THATS THE ZERO POINTER?  
\---------------  
Shinso had finished the exam with exactly.. 0 points.

He'd spent most of it trying to avoid the zero pointer and survive. He had failed.

There was one kid who he heard rumors about. The one that had destroyed the zero pointer with one punch. "Must be nice to be that blessed." He muttered.  
\---------------  
Izuku collapsed as soon as he made it to his tree. His entire body was throbbing and he was exhausted. He finally shifted into his dragon form, allowing the grip on it to slip so that he could at least strain himself less.

All he wanted to do was sleep.

He had let all might down. He hadn't destroyed a single robot. All he had done was destroy the zero pointer to save a girl who was stuck under rubble. 

"You seriously thought you could take on the UA entrance exam? They'd never let a villain in!"

Izuku's ears perked as he heard laughter and the sounds of punches and kicks hitting their target. His eyes narrowed and he leaped down his tree, his teeth bared.

When Izuku reached the owners of the noise, he found a group of kids kicking something. Upon closer inspection that something was a boy with a mess of lilac hair who was curled up in a ball, trying to defend himself. 

Izuku leaped forwards, stepping between the kids and the boy with the lilac hair. He let out a few snarls to warn them to stay back. 

The kids let out sounds of terror, but izuku didn't care. He growled at the kids, bearing his teeth and stalking towards them. It seems they got the message, as they were now running away. Izuku nodded to himself and turned back to the purple haired boy.  
\---------------  
Shinso was still looking at his savior in shock. The black dragon(?) Began to pad closer to him. Shinso sat up and leaned against a tree, wincing at the effort it took to do just that with all the pain in his body. 

The dragon was now right in front of him, making strange sounds. "T-thanks for saving me." Hitoshi said. The creature cooed at him I response and began sniffing him. Shinso froze as it did.

The dragon turned back to Shinso after inspecting him, giving him a disapproving look and looking at the many bruises Shinso now had. "I'll be fine." Hitoshi reassured the creature. 

Shinso had been ambushed by some of his classmates after the exam on his way home. Turns out some had attended the exam and seen him there, finding it a perfect opportunity to abuse their classmate.

Shinso was a bit happy they were chased away terrified by the dragon.

Said dragon was now still looking at Shinso with green eyes full of curiosity and concern. Shinso stood up and clutched his side where he had been kicked, causing the dragon to purr at him in concern. 

"I'm fine." Shinso reassured again. The dragon followed after Shinso slowly. 

Hitoshi looked up. It would be sunset soon. "SHIT!"

Shinso definitely didnt feel like sleeping in an alleyway tonight. The dragon seemed to sense his fear and made a few more growling sounds.

Shinso didnt really understand what the dragon meant, but nodded. "I have to go now. Thank you." He said to the creature, who tried copying Shinso's smile in response. It wasnt doing a great job, but it looked adorable.

Shinso ran towards where the exit to the woods was, not even realizing the dragon behind him had shifted into a human and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to get the next one out asap, but online school keeps me busy so it might take a while!


	3. Fishy friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragon sat back down, looking at Shinso expectantly. It just stared for a moment; Shinso stared back. Silence dragged out the distance between the two, which was way too close for comfort. The dragon then tipped its chin up at him, appendages flicking with the movement, and it swallowed, very clearly displaying what it wanted Hitoshi to do before its eyes travelled back down to his, passive and curious green meeting with a startling, intense violet. It took a moment of processing what this creature had just showed him before he understood: this dragon, mind you, dragon, something which no way no how could manifest such developed thoughts, was asking him to eat this - regurgitated fish head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter! It was quite a difficult one to write with online schoolwork, writer's block and generally being stressed all stopping me from working. But its here! And I promise to try and get myself together now that I have less assignments from school and can at least relax a bit more.
> 
> Enough of my rambling, it's time for friendship!

To say Izuku was excited was an understatement. He ran through the many halls of UA and scanned each door, looking a bit lost as his gaze darted around the hallways. Until he finally found himself facing the giant door to his classroom. With a shaking hand he reached to open the door..

To see Kacchan and the teen who had yelled at him during the entrance exam arguing about Bakugo putting his feet on the table. Izuku was sure this person didn't know Bakugo, as putting his feet on desks was a habit he had since they were kids. 

"Hey! it was Midoriya.. right?" A voice called him from another side of the classroom. Izuku turned around to see a spiky red haired boy smiling at him with sharp teeth. "Kirishima!" He greeted with a smile. "You dyed your hair." Izuku noted. 

"Yeah I did! Do you like it?" Kirishima asked, his smile faltering a bit. "I need to stand out if I'm a hero." The red haired teen explained.

"I think it suits you!" Izuku chirped with a smile. 

"Thanks bro.."

"Ah, It's you! Curly hair kid!" A voice called from behind them. Izuku turned around sharply, a few black scales popping on his hand. He gritted his teeth to force them back. the girl he had saved from the zero pointer was standing in the doorway, smiling at him. 'It's not a threat, calm down.' He thought.

"You passed the entrance exam, just like present mic said you would! Not that I was doubting it, that punch was amazing!" 

Midoriya tried to keep up with the fast spewing of words. "Thanks.." 

"OH! I forgot to introduce myself, my name's Ochaco Uraraka!" 

"M-Midoriya Izuku." He muttered. "And I'm Eijiro Kirishima, nice to meet you!"

Uraraka smiled at the two. "Nice to meet you two!" She said to the two boys.

"If you're here to make friends, get out now." 

Izuku jumped as his gaze landed on a tired man in a yellow sleeping bag, black scales lining his hands and face. He quickly forced them away, praying none of his classmates noticed. Luckily, they didnt; instead focusing on the caterpillar that had appeared. 

"It took you eight seconds to quiet down." The caterpillar noted, emerging from the sleeping bag and standing up to face the students. "Life is short kids, you're all lacking in common sense." 

Izuku noticed the man's gaze land on his hand for a moment and felt panic surge though him. NO. NOBODY CAN KNOW. He quickly hid his hands behind his back, causing the teacher to look even more interested.

"I'm Shouta Aizawa, your homeroom teacher. Pleasure meeting you." Aizawa spoke in a sarcastic tone before reaching into his sleeping bag and grabbing some sort of uniform. He handed the first one to Midoriya, who took it without protesting. "Put these on and head to the P.E. grounds." He instructed.  
\---------------  
Aizawa was.. curious to say the least as he watched his students perform the tests, the threat of expulsion hanging above their heads. He was especially interested in the green haired boy, Izuku Midoriya. The boy had no emergency contacts or an address. His acceptance to UA had to be emailed to him. That wasnt the only thing intriguing about the kid. 

When Shouta had first entered the classroom, Midoriya had black scales appear on the back of his hands, which the kid visibly had to force back. He would have just assumed it to be part of the boy's quirk, but Midoriya's quirk had showcased no mention of the scales. When Shouta had tried to get a closer look, the boy had clearly gotten nervous.

Yup.. something was up with the problem child.  
\---------------  
"Midoriya's not doing too well, is he?" Iida noted to himself. The boy hadn't used his quirk throughout the entire exam, and had gotten pretty low scores. Midoriya had also seemed concentrated on something besides the exam, something the green haired boy deemed more important than his spot in the hero course. He'd seen Midoriya pause between tests to whisper things like "stay in control," or "nobody can know."

"Of course he isnt! He's a useless quirkless idiot!" Came a sharp voice from behind him, the one of Katsuki Bakugo. 

"What do you mean quirkless? Didn't you see what he did at the entrance exam?" Iida called back to the boy.

Bakugo looked at him in confusion. "Deku's been quirkless his entire life."  
\---------------  
Aizawa listened to the conversation between the two students with interest. Quirkless? Why would Bakugo say that? Izuku was registered as having a quirk. His self destructive quirk was pretty hard to miss.

Something was going on. And Aizawa's going to get to the bottom of it.

He watched as Midoriya prepared to throw the ball, his hand beginning to glow with energy, and black scales lining it again. The kid looked very terrified when he noticed the scales, but kept going. Until Shouta activated his quirk that was. He watched the kid look at his arm in confusion and mutter something.

"I erased your quirk." Shouta said to the kid, who turned to look at him with wide eyes. It was time to test the boy.

"You erased it? And those goggles... you're the underground hero Eraserhead!" The boy exclaimed. Shouta was quite surprised that Midoriya recognized him, but didn't falter. 

"From what I observed, you cant handle your quirk's full power. Do you think that after you cripple yourself in battle, someone will come and save you? You'll just be a liability." He said, stepping towards the kid. 

"No! I didn't- I just-" Shouta cut the boy off by restraining him with his capture weapon. "There's a certain hero who made a name for himself by rescuing a thousand people all on his own. You've got his courage and spirit, but you're a glass cannon. One hit and you'll be down." 

Midoriya flinched at Aizawa's words, his eyes meeting Shouta's glare. 

"With a power like that, you wont be able to become a hero."

Midoriya looked as if Aizawa had just punched him in the face, his eyes full of shock, pain and desperation.

Aizawa blinked and released Midoriya from the capture weapon, the scarf returning to being curled around his neck. "I gave you back your quirk. You can try again now, just hurry up."  
\---------------  
Shouta watched as Izuku prepared to throw the ball again, his arm once more glowing and the black scales once again lining it. But then, it started retreating. His arm was slowly losing the scales and glow, until all Aizawa could see was a few sparks from the kid's finger, the last point of contact with the ball. Was this kid's plan to...

The ball went flying, and izuku clutched his newly broken finger, turning around to Aizawa. "Sensei.. I can still move!" Midoriya looked him right in the eye, tears about to spill, but with a grin nonetheless. 

"This kid.."  
\---------------  
Midoriya collapsed on the soft grass under his tree, shifting to his dragon form to release the stress he was under the entire day of trying to hide it. It seems that One For All had enhanced his original quirk too, making it harder to restrain. Especially when he threw the ball. He sighed as he let himself drift into thoughts. 

Until he heard footsteps. 

He let the footsteps continue to near him, only turning around when he knew the creature making them could finally see him. He glared at the creature only to see..

Purple!

The tall kid froze when he realized Midoriya had seen him, his tired eyes wide. Izuku inspected him for a moment, before noticing what was in his hand.

F I S H ! 

His instincts took over and he slowly approached purple and the fish. "Fish give fish good fish yes give fish please!"  
\---------------  
Shinso watched as the dragon made a few noises at him, approaching him slowly. "Uh.. you want this, right?" He pushed his hand forwards, giving the dragon a good look at the fish in his hand. This was a waste of money, but worth it.

The dragon looked as if it were a puppy who was just offered a snack, his eyes wide and licking his lips. Shinso smiled in amusement and stepped closer, extending his hand so that the dragon could eat.

Said dragon now opened his mouth, to reveal no teeth. "You're toothless? I could have sworn when you chased those guys off you had-"

The dragon suddenly revealed sharp teeth coming from his gums, grabbing the fish and making quick work of it. "Oh, cool."

The dragon's gaze turned to him, eyes now narrowing. "W-what-" Hitoshi said as it came forward, sniffing him. "Wait, I dont have any more!" He tried explaining as he crawled away from the dragon, his back hitting a tree trunk. Nowhere left to run.

Hitoshi watched, his face growing pale, as the dragon tossed it's head back, throat gurgling. Shinso felt his heart racing in his chest as he prepared for whatever the dragon was planning behind those - cunning, brilliant, currently rolled back eyes. He shut his eyes and gripped the grass under his palms, tearing the roots out of the earth, when-

Is that a fish head?

The dragon sat back down, looking at Shinso expectantly. It just stared for a moment; Shinso stared back. Silence dragged out the distance between the two, which was way too close for comfort. The dragon then tipped its chin up at him, appendages flicking with the movement, and it swallowed, very clearly displaying what it wanted Hitoshi to do before its eyes travelled back down to his, passive and curious green meeting with a startling, intense violet. It took a moment of processing what this creature had just showed him before he understood: this dragon, mind you, dragon, something which no way no how could manifest such developed thoughts, was asking him to eat this - regurgitated fish head.

The dragon watched him with interest, tilting his head to one side. Shinso sighed and picked up the slimy, disgusting fish head slowly. If he wanted to gain this dragon's trust, this might be the only way.

He slowly took a bite out of the fish, fighting the urge to gag or spit it back out. He glared at the dragon with a "are you satisfied?" Look. 

The dragon lifted it's head and swallowed again, looking down at Shinso and nodding. Really?

Shinso swallowed the fish in his mouth, again trying not to throw up. He shuddered and his entire body shivered for a moment. That was fucking disgusting. "Satisfied?" He said to the dragon, who was grinning happily. 

Shinso watched him with interest and lifted his hand slowly towards the dragon, trying not to startle it. Years of befriending alley cats had given him lots of practice. The dragon sniffed his hand slowly, green eyes wide, before allowing the boy's hand to touch him. Shinso lowered his hand and rested it on the dragon's muzzle. The dragon closed his eyes and made a sound similar to a purr. Shinso ran his fingers through the dragon's short fur that covered it's scaly body, surprised when it reminded him of a cat. A giant cat with wings. 

"Hey, you kinda need a name. I feel bad just calling you "dragon". Any ideas?" Shinso asked the dragon, who clearly didn't have the ability to speak back. The dragon's brilliant green eyes stayed focused on Shinso's own eyes as it stepped back from Shinso's hand, and lay down in front of the boy. Shinso watched him with intrest. "Uh.. how about..." Shinso tried thinking of anything he could call the beast, his brain supplying him with no answers. This was harder than just usually naming a street cat. "Midori?" Shinso offered, gazing at the green markings mixed in with the black dragon's sleek ebony color. 

The dragon's head perked from where it was rested on the grass and it looked at Shinso with disbelief. 

"Do you... like it?"

The dragon excitedly nodded, purring loudly.

"Midori it is!"  
\---------------  
Izuku was shocked to say the least. How had purple managed to guess that? He was so close! Izuku dropped his head back to the ground, letting it rest on the soft grass.

"Oh, I'm Shinso Hitoshi by the way. I don't think you can speak, but if I "know" your name, you should probably know mine." Shinso chuckled. 

Midoriya purred in response, to which Shinso smiled back and rubbed the back of his head. "You gave me quite a scare back there. Please don't puke fish on me anymore." Shinso said with a chuckle.

Cant promise anything.  
\---------------  
Shinso had spent the entire day with Midori now. He could say he'd gotten closer to the creature, but he wasn't sure. He grabbed a notebook from his bag and held a pencil in his other hand, trying to sketch the dragon, that was now chasing a leaf around the small clearing. Shinso watched it leap into the air and fall back, shaking the grass and leaves from itself as it did. Midori turned to Shinso, tilting his head in interest. Shinso returned to his sketching until he felt a hot breath next to him, finding Midori inspecting the sketch. It cooed at the drawing, once again imitating Hitoshi's smile.

"Like it?" Shinso asked, expecting another sound to come from the dragon. Instead, Midori gazed at Shinso's face, his green eyes squinting and a look of focus on his face. Hitoshi watched as it leaped onto a tree and snapped a branch off, the piece of wood hitting the ground with the dragon right after it. 

Midori picked up the branch and ran to the other side of the clearing. Hitoshi placed his supplies in his bag, flinching as he felt his hand accidentally hit a certain object. He followed the dragon, who turned to him with narrowed eyes. Hitoshi froze immediately, and Midori just growled softly at him and returned to.. whatever he was doing with the dirt. Hitoshi walked closer to see...

Midori was drawing? More importantly, he was drawing him! Hitoshi watched as Midori used a wing to smooth out the dirt, before once again returning to carving it with a stick. The dragon continued this for a while longer, Hitoshi watching in awe. Suddenly, the dragon dropped the branch and looked at Shinso, his face like one of an excited puppy. 

Hitoshi gazed at the drawing. "Not bad!" He called to the dragon, who purred in response. 

Time was honestly flying here. Being with Midori was way better then being at home. Speaking of home..

It was sunset. he was going to be late, which meant another night sleeping outside in some alley. "SHIT!" 

He stumbled to his bag frantically searching inside for the familiar metal object. His hand shook as he grasped it and pulled it out of the bag. His muzzle.

Midori looked at the object from over his shoulder before swiping at it with a paw, tossing it away from Shinso before the boy could put it on. It stood in front of Hitoshi protectively spreading his wings, and snarled at the object.

"Mido, it's fine. It's just my-" Shinso was cut off by another growl. Midori looked at him with an expression that looked like the dragon was begging. Shinso desperately wanted to stay, stay with his friend, but he knew he had to go back. He'd always go back. 

Midori cooed at him, again begging for the boy to stay. Hitoshi's body was aching from exhaustion and he tried to get past the dragon, who once again cooed at him.

Stay. Please?

Hitoshi sighed and leaned against a tree trunk, sitting down. The dragon lay down beside him, resting his broad head on Shinso. Hitoshi felt calm resting next to the creature, who purred at him softly.

For the first time in a long time, Shinso fell asleep happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun trying to write Shinso, and got help from my wonderful friend Honey! I hope next chapter will be coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> So that was chapter 1! I really hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> As for izuku's quirk, I feel like I didnt explain it, so here's a better explanation.
> 
> Izuku's quirk is called "Dragon". Yes, he wasnt very creative with the name. It allows him to transform into a dragon. Either completely or partially as he does in this chapter. When he transforms he looks like a night fury!
> 
> Next chapter we'll be meeting our second main character: Hitoshi Shinso.


End file.
